Mothers' Garden
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Fleur feels she's let down Gabrielle one to many times. But has worrying so much about her sister, killed her mother? Fleur DelacourCedric Diggory relationship. Gabrielle DelacourFleur Delacour sistership. Takes place after the second task.
1. The Announcement

I decided to write this in honor of Mother's Day, and because I love Fleur and Cedric as a couple. Here's the summery. Let's say… before the third task… Fleur's mother dies. Fleur's devastated. And to top it all off, her mother's funeral is on Mother's Day. Fleur confides in someone she trusts. By the way… I'm not very good with Fleur's accent so I'm just going to write it normally okay. Gosh. It is times like these I wonder how J.K Rowling does this kind of stuff… this is a two part story.

The Announcement 

After the second task Fleur was determined to show her sister that she'd defend her no matter what happened. She felt extremely guilty that she was unable to save Gabrielle for such a stupid reason. She _should_ have been able to save her! Damned Grindylows! Fleur took Gabrielle for a walk around the school.

"Fleur?" Gabrielle's tiny voice broke Fleur out of her daze.

"Oui?" Fleur responded.

"Aimez-vous toujours Cedric?" Gabrielle spoke in French considering she wasn't talking to anyone who was English.

_Translation: Do you still love Cedric? _

Fleur smiled. "Oui." She giggled slightly. The Hufflepuff seeker made her heart flip-flop even just at the mention of his name. They'd become close friend's since the tournament and Fleur and Cedric just grew even closer over time. Even though they had yet to kiss, Gabrielle had her fingers' crossed. This was the first guy Gabrielle knew that actually _loved_ her sister. Usually the guys only went after Fleur for her looks. But Cedric loved Fleur for Fleur. Not any other reason.

Speaking of Cedric, he had just come out into the meadow that Fleur and Gabrielle were walking through.

"Fleur! Gabrielle!" He called, and began jogging toward the Delacour sisters. He was also the only guy who cared about Gabrielle like his own sister.

"Cedric!" Fleur exclaimed, obviously surprised to see him. She embraced him and held his hands. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"Looking for you two actually." Cedric looked down at Gabrielle and smiled. Gabrielle returned his smile and tried to understand what he a Fleur were talking about. Gabrielle was younger than Fleur and therefore didn't have enough time to learn a lot of English.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Fleur's face mirrored concern.

"Of course not! I just wanted to spend time with you two." Cedric smiled, that goofy smile that he was known for and Fleur smiled back.

"Erm…" Gabrielle wanted to leave the two alone. She knew when she wasn't wanted. They just wanted to make her feel better.

"What is eet, Gabrielle?" Fleur left Cedric for a minute, and bent down to her little sisters' size and waited for a response.

"Vous deux besoin pour être seul. Je ferai juste la feuille. Accord?" Gabrielle responded.

_Translation: You two want to be alone. I'll just leave. Okay? _

Fleur sighed. She wasn't going to let her sister feel like that. She hated it. Gabrielle was right. She and Cedric did want to be alone. But… she wasn't leaving her sister alone again. Well… she would eventually leave her alone… but for now she hated that her sister felt like she wasn't wanted. Cedric raised an eyebrow in confusion as to what Gabrielle had said. He really disliked it when he couldn't understand a thing Fleur or Gabrielle said. He felt a little left out.

"Non! Gabrielle! Séjour! Cedric et je veux que vous soyez resté!

_Translation: No! Gabrielle! Stay! Cedric and I want you to stay! _

Now Cedric heard his name and it bugged him more. They could be saying anything! But he kept his cool showing on the outside. He saw Gabrielle frown.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être comme cela, Fleur. Vous deux besoin pour être seul. Ensemble. Je comprends. Ne pas se sentir mauvais de ce qu'est arrivé hier." Gabrielle patted her sister on the shoulder and turned to walk away.

_Translation:_ _You don't need to be like that, Fleur. You two want to be alone. Together. I understand. Don't feel bad about what happened yesterday. _

Fleur frowned too. And stopped her sister with her voice.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Gabrielle. Je vous aime et je vous ai échoué. Si.. Je suis désolé."

_Translation:_ _I really am sorry, Gabrielle. I love you and I failed you. So... I'm sorry._

Gabrielle turned around and smiled. "Vous avez vraiment une mauvaise habitude de pas lâcher le passé, Fleur." With that Gabrielle giggled and left her sister kneeling on the ground laughing.

"What just happened?" Cedric laughed slightly but then helped Fleur up and the laughter faded.

"Gabrielle said she knew we wanted to be alone so she wanted to leave. I begged her to stay because I felt bad about yesterday. She told me not to feel bad. I told her I was sorry. And then she told me I had a bad habit of not letting go of the past." Fleur summarized. Cedric laughed.

"You are such a good person. Your sister could've stayed if she wanted to…" Cedric began. But Fleur stopped him.

"Truth be told… I think she wanted to go get a nap or something." Fleur smirked. Which was unusual for her.

Cedric just chuckled and sat on a nearby bench, so did Fleur, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "But being alone isn't so bad…"

They each smiled once more. Fleur began to lean into Cedric and opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the words. They were only inches apart now and were about to kiss. When all of a sudden Gabrielle came after them, tears streaming down her now-red face. She was constantly sniffling.

"Fleur! Venir Rapide!" Gabrielle could only manage that. She sobbed and sank to the ground. Fleur jumped up (as did Cedric but not as literally) and ran over to her little sisters' side and hugged her.

"Gabrielle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Fleur asked.

_Translations (In order of when they were said): Fleur! Come Quickly!_

_Gabrielle! What is the matter?_

"Vous avez besoin de m'être fourni avec et voit Maxime de Madame tout de suite!" Gabrielle exclaimed and grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her away. Cedric just went after the Delacour's at a loss for words.

_Translation: You need to come with me and see Madam Maxime at once!_

"Fleur! What's going on?" Cedric asked, out of breath once they reached the Beauxbatons' carriage.

"I 'av no idea…" Fleur looked distressed as she and Cedric followed Gabrielle into the carriage.

Madam Maxime was sitting on a royal blue couch bawling her eyes out. Many Beauxbatons girls' surrounded their headmistress with tissues and forlorn looks. Gabrielle sat next to her and cried. Fleur and Cedric just stood at the door with unreadable looks. Madam Maxime was the first to notice the two of them. She gasped and began crying when Fleur asked her what happened.

"Quelqu'un pourrait la dit s'il vous plaît… Je me suis aussi usé à... parle…" Madam Maxime's voice cracked from her tears and constant sobbing.

_Translation: Could somebody please tell her... I am too worn out to... speak..._

A sixth year Beauxbatons girl, with raven black hair and dark brown eyes, approached Fleur. She glanced at Cedric. She spoke to him first.

"Etes-vous nouveau? Vous êtes très beau..." She purred like a cat and Cedric toke Fleur's hand as if to signal that he was already taken. He wasn't sure what she had said but he was sure it wasn't… polite…

_Translation: Are you new? You are very handsome…_

Fleur was fuming mad that this girl had the nerve to say something like that to _her_ man! And when she was supposed to be telling her something of higher importance than a cute guy!

"Comment vous oser!" Fleur fumed. "Il est le mien! Et vous me mieux dit que l'enfer va sur! Autrement…"

_Translation: How dare you! He is mine! And you'd better tell me what the hell is going on! Otherwise..._

Madam Maxime raised her hand to silence everyone.

"Cecil just please tell her." Madam Maxime was the first to begin speaking English, and everyone else just followed suit.

The girl named Cecil frowned. She inhaled deeply and licked her lips. Fleur and Cedric were waiting impatiently, and Gabrielle just hid her red face into a royal blue pillow that matched the sofa.

"Fleur…" She exhaled the large breath that she had taken in.

"Oui." Fleur looked and sounded more patient now.

"Your…" Cecil paused and looked at her headmistress helplessly. "I just cannot do this!"

"Cecil… please…" Madam Maxime had a look of implore on her face.

"Your mother died, okay!" Cecil shouted randomly and than suck to the floor crying, her legs forming a 'W'. Cedric was the first to react. He hugged Fleur immediately and thought he could hide her from the pain. Fleur just couldn't believe it. She just stood in Cedric's arms, her mouth forming a little 'o'. Gabrielle's sobbing returned, as did Madam Maxime's. Fleur couldn't even feel. Not in the emotional way anyway. She could feel Cedric, but not the pain. She wondered why. Then it kicked in when Cedric said: "It's alright Fleur. I'm always going to be here for you."

Fleur didn't move away from Cedric. Pain came crashing in and it almost knocked her off her feet. She grabbed onto Cedric and cried like a wounded animal. The other Beauxbatons girls were crying to. Not as much of course. But there were quiet sobs amongst them. Fleur just cried _very_ loudly into Cedric's shoulder. He stroked her hair and whispered comforting words, and hoped that he was helping. Then… almost as fast as the pain came, it stopped, and was replaced with curiosity and anger.

But she didn't let go of Cedric.

"Who did this?" Fleur made a pause between each word. Everyone in the small room instantly stopped shedding tears to look at an enraged Fleur. Even Gabrielle looked up from the pillow she had been crying into.

"Oh… sweetie… she died… naturally…" Madam Maxime walked over to Fleur who now stood next to her little sister, Cedric right behind them both.

"Gabrielle." Fleur suddenly realized and bent down to her baby sister's height. "…" Fleur, for the second time in her life, was at a loss for words.

_A/N: So? How was it? The second chapter should already be up, though._


	2. Mothers' Garden

Time for chapter two. By the way… I'm actually going to have three chapters. There will be an epilogue for the third chapter.

Mothers' Garden

So a day had passed after the news that Madam Penelope Delacour had died, Age 56, of age. 56 years of age? Fleur was outraged! Nobody could die fifty-six years **of age**! This was unbelievable! Fleur has spent the whole night in Cedric's arms. Just crying and crying and crying, over and over and over. But it was morning now. She had to be strong for her sister. She got out of Cedric's bed, managing not to wake him, and proceeded to change into her Beauxbatons' uniform.

"Thought I wouldn't wake up?" Cedric asked, laughing as she stumbled, scared of his sudden voice. He must be a light sleeper. Showing no emotion, Fleur nodded, and proceeded to pull on her loafers. Cedric frowned in defeat. He was hoping to make her smile. Sure, it had only been one day since the devastating news, but… Cedric already missed her laugh and smile.

"I'm going down to the Great Hall for breakfast." She said robotically. She didn't even kiss him on the cheek, or hug him, or smile flirtatiously and invite him to sit with her. Cedric only frowned more as he thought of her actions. He couldn't just say 'Fleur, lighten up!' and punch her on the arm. She was a girl, whose feelings were fragile. Cedric was glad he was sensitive enough to know this. He knew Fleur wouldn't come to him with her problems. So he'd go to her and offer his comfort to her.

He walked up, and hugged her. This time she dropped her briefcase looking bag and hugged him back. Kissing his cheek, and sobbing gently into his neck. She whispered to him and her breath tickled him. "I don't want to be strong anymore, Cedric."

Cedric smiled. Not because she was crying, but because she was opening up to him. "Fleur…" His face turned serious again. "You just lost your mother. Nobody expects you to be strong for them."

"Gabrielle." She sobbed the name out. It sounded ragged and wet. Her throat must be sore from all her cries. Cedric almost cried watching her cry last night.

"Let me be strong for the both of you." Cedric offered, and ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing way. He kissed her ear. Gently licking at her lobes. He heard of a soothing technique that involved the earlobe. Cedric thought he'd give it a shot.

It must be true. Fleur nearly fell down. She was moaning and holding onto Cedric's neck to pull him closer. She wanted to be lost in the moment. But she pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" Cedric mumbled, Fleur stopped him.

"Non. I really liked that. But… I don't want Gabrielle to worry." Fleur half-smiled, and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Promise me you won't do that to Gabrielle. It would scare her."

Cedric smiled. "I promise." Cedric held his hand up as if it were a vow.

The couple made their way down to the Great Hall, and Fleur and Cedric made their way down the hall. Fleur earned a number of stares. Most, she figured, for different reasons. Some for why she was with Cedric. And others because of her mother. She didn't even have the heart to smile at any of them and show her French pride. She just strode along with Cedric at her side, holding her hand, and guiding her to her table.

She sat down, Cedric next to her, at the small table that was set out for Beauxbatons. Many of the girls whispered. Those who had enough guts, came up and apologized to Fleur's face. Fleur looked around for Gabrielle. Cecil smiled at her. Fleur half-smiled back. Even though the two got off to a bad start, that didn't mean Cecil was all bad. She would've done the same thing if a guy like Cedric were around and she weren't in love. And Cecil was the one who had to brake the bad news to her.

"You're looking for your sister, non?" Asked Cecil. Her French accent sweet to the ear.

Fleur tried to smile but couldn't cut it. Her face was set in stone since the news. The only time it changed was when she cried.

"Oui."

Cecil frowned. "It seems like I am always the bearer of bad news."

"Is she alright?" Fleur almost sky-rocketed out of her seat. Her sister's in trouble? Cedric was there to hold her shoulder's and calm her down.

"Oui. She's just back at the carriage with Madam Maxime. I think they want you to go speak with them. You know… about the…" Cecil cleared her throat. "Funeral…" She finished.

"A funeral so soon?" Cedric inquired. Cecil nodded wisely.

"Of course. If they waited a week than the body would rot, non?" Cecil looked like she'd been hit by a rock as she noticed what she'd said. Fleur's eyes watered, and Cedric held her. "Oh le condamner! Me et ma grande bouche!" Cecil looked at Cedric's confused look. "Sorry. Bad habit."

Translation: Oh damn it! Me and my big mouth!

"It's alright." Cedric nodded in her direction. Fleur looked up from Cedric's shoulder.

"Let's go to the carriage then." She grabbed Cedric's hand, and they were off.

One day later…

The funeral was held at her mother's garden. She was staying after the funeral with Cedric by her side. She was kneeling by her mother's grave.

Penelope Bridget Delacour

1948-2004

Extraordinary Wife, Daughter, and Mother

"It's perfect." Fleur whispered as she ran her hands over the carved lettering.

"Perfect?" Cedric asked, resting his hand on Fleur's shoulder.

"She'd love it." Fleur's eyes teared. "She always wanted to be remembered for doing something great. Being a mother is the greatest gift of all." Fleur wiped at her eyes.

"You've been a mother?" Cedric asked. Laughing slightly.

"Non." Fleur looked back up at Cedric. "But I want to be." She embraced Cedric.

"I think I need to tell you…" Cedric paused, and held her waist, her arms resting on his shoulder's. "You're a great sister, daughter, -and most of all- the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Fleur laughed. "Well… you're the greatest son, friend, and most wonderful lover I've ever had."

Cedric smiled. Not his usual goofy grin, but a truthfully happy smile. "I'm a lover?"

"You're mine if you want to be…" Fleur blushed. She never blushed before!

Cedric's smile never faded. He finally answered after what seemed like an hour to Fleur. "I want to be…" Cedric paused. "Yours. That is… if you'll be mine?"

"I was always yours'…" With that Cedric kissed her. A long and passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

Fleur pulled away. "Je vous aime…" She whispered into his ear. This was the one thing Cedric looked up, he knew what this meant. He kissed her earlobe like he had the other day and responded.

"Je vous aime aussi, Fleur." He hoped he'd said it right. Fleur beamed.

"Cedric! You just spoke French!"

"Oui." Cedric laughed.

"I love you so much!" She exclaimed and kissed him again.

"I love you so much too." Cedric smiled and embraced her.

After a while of just kissing, holding, and being with each other, Cedric was the first to speak up.

"We should go in." He grabbed for her hand. "You can stay with me tonight…"

"I want to stay here a little while longer. Alone if I may…" Fleur gave him a questioning look to see if it was okay.

"Of course. I'll see you in my room?" Cedric asked as he began walking out of the garden.

"Oui." Fleur blew him a kiss. She waited until she was sure he was gone, and kneeled back down by the gravestone.

"How did you and père meet?" Fleur whispered to the air as she leaned against the gravestone.

"They met in this garden if I remember correctly." Gabrielle came in from the other gate of the garden and Fleur gasped. "Sorry. But that's what Madam Maxime told me…"

"Gabrielle!" She ran up and hugged her sister. "You're speaking English!"

"I asked Cedric to help me. Now I know a lot more!" Gabrielle smiled. "You two are finally together! It's so great!"

"You sneak!" Fleur accused and poked Gabrielle in the stomach.

"Sorry." Gabrielle giggled. "I knew I wasn't supposed to watch… but it was so romantic! I'm happy you found the one, Fleur!" Gabrielle embraced her older sister and smiled.

"Thank you…" Fleur whispered and played with her sisters' hair.

"By the way… I think mere would be happy that we're moving on. She'd hate it if we grieved forever." Gabrielle gave Fleur a knowing smile. Fleur didn't want to argue.

"I love you baby sister. You'll find the one for you someday."

Gabrielle smiled and hugged her sister.

"I know. I just hope he's as good to me as Cedric is to you…" Gabrielle kissed Fleur goodnight. "Now go to him." She pushed her sister.

"Goodnight petite soeur…" Fleur stopped at the gate and said this. (A/N: Meaning goodnight little sister.)

"Goodnight plus grande soeur!" Gabrielle waved and departed for the carriage. (A/N: Meaning goodnight greatest sister.)

As Fleur walked for Cedric's room she thought: L'amour est grandiose. Ce n'est pas la mère?

(A/N: There! I'm done! Finally! I'll write the epilogue tomorrow. I'm too tired tonight… oh… by the way… Fleur said "Love is grand. Isn't it mother?" Well… more like Fleur's thought. Anyways… please review!)


	3. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_That was years ago. Before he died. It killed her inside. It still did. Even remembering that Cedric was **the** one for her made her sadder. Cedric was the only man who cared. Of course she had friends' and family who cared. But they weren't Cedric. It was their job. Your family had to be nice to you. Well… they don't have to be… but… most are. Fleur promised to visit his grave everyday. And she still does. She always tells him about Gabrielle. And she keeps in touch with the Diggory's just so she can tell Cedric how they're doing. She cries less and less now. But she still does. Always for him._

_It was a Sunday. His birthday was today. She wanted to celebrate it. So she invited Gabrielle, her père and the Diggory's. Everyone showed up to Fleur's surprise. Surely she thought they'd be too busy to come. But they did. It was just another moment that showed what a great person Cedric was. Fleur was happy. She got to see her father again, and her little sister seemed to be doing very well. She even has a boyfriend. Fleur wanted to be happy for Gabrielle, but she couldn't help but feel concerned. She didn't want her sister to go through the same thing she did._

_After the party Fleur cleaned up. So did the maids' that worked for her at the house she resided in. There was one person who had yet to leave._

_"I think he'd be happy." A 6'2" girl, with long Raven hair, and dark brown eyes walked into the garden. She flashed Fleur a smile. Fleur was overjoyed. She knew that accent and hair anywhere._

_"Cecil! I didn't think you were at the party!" Fleur exclaimed, hugging her anyway. Cecil smiled knowingly._

_"I was. I wanted to show you that you still have people other than family who care about your well-being." The smile faded when Fleur turned away. Fleur started cleaning up again. Wiping down tables…_

_"Today would be his 19th, non?" Cecil picked up a wet rag and helped Fleur wipe down the tinted-glass tables. Fleur gave Cecil a side glance and half-smile._

_"Oui. It would be." Fleur didn't feel up for conversation. She tried her hardest not to talk about Cedric. But Cecil just **had** to bring it up!_

_Cecil sighed. She dropped the rag on the table, and Fleur paused momentarily. "I know you don't want to talk about him. And I know it must be so painful. But… I have to tell you something…" Fleur dropped her rag now._

_She turned and gave Cecil her full attention and made a hand signal beckoning her to continue. Cecil inhaled deeply. Just like the day she had to tell Fleur her mother died. Fleur bit her lip in nervousness. She was praying this wasn't bad news._

_"What if… I told you… there was a way to bring back the dead. No black magic involved. It was completely safe?" Cecil exhaled._

_"I'd ask if you were somebody using a polyjuice potion, and you kidnapped Cecil, and you wanted to make an Inferi out of Cedric." Fleur raised an eyebrow in confusion as to what Cecil was getting at._

_Cecil sighed. "This is the real me. No polyjuice potion. I could at least let you see him again. I've been practicing."_

_Fleur looked perturbed. "You! How dare you! Did you just go around bringing back people's beloved family members just for practice?"_

_"Non." Cecil had a look that said 'I-can't-believe-you'd-think-I'd-do-that?'. "I am working with a powerful wizard. His name is Harry Potter. I'm sure you've heard of him, Fleur."_

_"Of course." If this was the real Cecil, and she was telling the truth, than she could trust her if she's working with Harry Potter! She wanted to see him once more. If not, have him with her forever._

_"I can even show him to you." Cecil paused and looked around. "It's alright to come out, Harry!" Cecil shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to maximize her voice's sound._

_And sure enough, Messy Jet Black hair, piercing green eyes, and a Gryffindor robe appeared. Harry was only in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he was already helping someone learn to raise the dead. Fleur smiled at Harry and ran over and kissed him on each cheek._

_"'Arry! Et is so good to see you!" Fleur exclaimed and hugged him. Harry struggled and was shocked at Fleur's reaction to seeing him again._

_"It's good to see you too, Fleur." Harry fought for breath. Fleur realized this and pulled away blushing._

_"Oh! I am so sorry, 'Arry!" Fleur straightened out her dress._

_Harry took in his surroundings. A nice garden. Covered in many colored flowers and rare vegetables. Window-glass tables were around. Bowls with missing foods, and napkins blowing off the table. Two small gravestones over a lake with a bridge over it. Maid's of all different racial backgrounds cleaning, the left end of a large house, French designs decorating the screen door. Harry smiled. He could see Fleur living here. It was very… lady-like. The color's being blue to honor her years at Beauxbaton's Academy. Harry thought that was a little ridiculous. Harry wasn't going to paint his new house red and gold. He might, but not just to honor his years at Hogwarts, being in Gryffindor._

_"It's alright." Harry finally answered. "Nice place." Harry tried some small conversation. Fleur wanted to jump right in._

_"So… you can 'elp me?" Fleur glanced at Cecil as Cecil looked to Harry and he nodded._

_"Yes." Harry looked around. "I think I can…Gabrielle!" Harry suddenly yelled out her little sisters name, and Gabrielle, in her long blue formal dress, stepped out into the garden._

_"I can bring him out now?" Gabrielle asked. She looked much older even though only two years had passed._

_'I can bring him out now?" Fleur repeated Gabrielle's words inside her head. Was Cedric already alive?_

_Harry nodded toward her. Fleur nearly fainted at the sight before her. Sure enough, there he was, actually dressed in normal clothing, not the same clothes he was buried in._

_"It must be a dream!" Fleur now repeated in her head. But she knew it wasn't when he said._

_"Guess this is my surprise party?" And ran over to kiss her._

_Fleur knew in her dreams… Cedric never spoke. She could see him, fell him, smell him, but she could never hear him. To hear his voice after all this time was like a dream._

_"Merci, le Potter de Monsieur." Fleur thanked Harry. Then she turned to Cedric. "Et bonjour à vous, mon amour. Deviner le vrai amour dure à jamais, non?"_

_Translation: And hello to you my love. Guess true love lasts forever, no?_

_"I love it when you speak French…" Cedric smiled. That smile Fleur missed so much. She kissed him and held him in her arms._

_A/N: Now I am aware that moment could never happen. But I hated how Cedric died. It just wasn't fair! I also liked Cecil, she was a cool character that I just made up, and I wanted to include her in the chapter. And Harry was a good friend of Cedric's so of course I had to include him. And Gabrielle is Fleur's sister too, so… I just couldn't leave her out. That and I wanted a happy ending! I'm just that way!_


End file.
